Toy History: Rex
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Rex's POV of All Three Toy Story Movies.
1. Chapter 1: Before The Movies Part 1

**Here is Rex's story. How he started with Andy and his POV on Three Toy Story Films and TOONS and the Halloween special.**

* * *

**December 8th 1995**

ROOOOOOOOAR! Oh! Hi There! Did I scare You? I didn't mean to! Hi! My name is Rex. I am a green toy T-rex and this is my life story. When i started out, I was a simple Dinosaur toy in the value bin with a bunch of other toy dinos and the dinosaur toy store. However business was very slow and no one had bought any of us yet.

"So when do you guys think someone will adopt us?" I asked the dinos. "I really wanna to be played with!"

"Hey, Rex. Getting adopted might take a while." said a dino toy named Steve

"I know, Steve. I just can't wait to get out of this box!" I said

So i sat there waiting and wondering when i would be purchased.


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Movies Part 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of Rex's story. **

* * *

**July 16th 1999**

We waited for years then finally me and all my buddy were adopted. Although we were all going to separate owners. So me and my friends whispered goodbye to each other on the purchase zone.

"All right, Everyone. I guess is goodbye. Carlos, Take care of your family." I said to Carlos the Brontosaurus

"Will Do." He said

"Vicky, Good luck with your novel." I said to Vicky the raptor.

"Thanks, Rex." she said.

"Mike, Mrs. Right is out there somewhere." I said to Mike the Pterodactyl

"I know." he said

"I wish you all the bestest brightest futures." I said, getting a little choked up.

"Rex, Relax, We'll all be fine." said Carlos

Then our buyers purchased us and we went our separte ways.

I was so exicited to see my new owner. Althought little did i know, i would to wait countless weeks to see him or her! Who would figured get played with would get so long?


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Movies Part 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of Rex's story. This is how he met Andy and his toys.**

* * *

**August 16th 1999**

I waited to removed from my box for days. Then finally one day, I was unwrapped by a little boy. The birthday banner said he was turning 4 yeas old, which is weird because oddly enough, it said Ages 4+ on my box. What a continence!

"Whoa! A dinosaur! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!" He said.

"You're welcome, Andy!" said two adults that I guessed were his parents

So His name was Andy. I didn't know what to expect from Andy although I was just so happy I finally had a owner. Then he played with me. He actually played with me! So this is playtime. After those fours at the dino toy store, I knew i was missing out on something! I was a little sad that Carlos and the others would be with me this time, although I was sure they would all be fine. And i was positive i would make some new friends. Then when he was done playing with me, he carried me and some pink object to his room and placed me and the object on his bed. When he left, I went over to look and pink object. It was a pig! It was another toy. I walked to the toy.

"Hi, uh, Pig fella." I said

"Hey, uh, Dino." said the pig "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I am new here." I said

"So am i!" said the pig

"Really?" I said "Huh. Small World. Nice to meet you, My name's Rex."

"Nice to meet you, Rex. I think i know why that's your name." said the pig "You're a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They're the most fearsome dinosaur who ever lived!"

"Yeah, Watch me Roar!" I roared. "Rooooar!"

"No offense but that roar sounds a little weak." said the Pig

"It's just a practice roar!" I said "So what's your name, Mr. Pig?"

"My name is Hamm." said the pig

"Nice to meet ya, Hamm. So what kind of a toy are you?" I said

"I am not really a toy. I am a piggy bank." said Hamm "Hence my name Hamm because when a pig is cooked, it- ah! you wouldn't get it!"

"A piggy bank?" said Rex

"Yeah. You put coins in the slot on my back and i hold in with this cork on my belly." said Hamm

"Wow. Impressive." said Rex

Suddenly we heard voices

"So who are the new guys?" said one voice

"What was that? i said

"Let's go find out! Who wants to go first?" said another voice

"Sounds like we aren't alone here." said Hamm

The voices had come from off the bed so We looked over the bed side.

"Is someone down there?" I said. I looked down and saw a group of toys. I turned to hamm and said "There's a welcoming commity down here!"

"Oh boy! More new friends!" said Hamm

"Ahhh! I'm really nervous! What if i don't make a good first impression?" I said

Three toys climbed on to the bed. They were a orange doggy with a spring body, a Potato Head and a Robot. They looked at me and Hamm. Me and Hamm looked at them. I decided to give them a big roar! "Roooaar!" When i was done roaring i asked "Were you scared? Tell me honestly."

"Uh No. We we weren't." said the orange doggy

"Oh. Okay. Guess that's something i'll have to work here." I said

"Oh, You'll definilty have to work on it." said Hamm "Hello. I'm Hamm."

"And I'm Rex." I said

"Nice to meet ya, Hamm and Rex. My name is Slinky Dog, although my pals call me Slinky." said the orange doggy "Here are some of them. This is Mr. Potato Head," he pointed at the potato "and Robot." he pointed at the robot.

"How ya doing?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Hello and welcome to Andy's Room." said Robot

"Hi There, I'm Rex." I said, shaking Mr. potato head's hand. I shook so hard it came right off! I screamed!

"Relax, ya big wuss. It reattachs" said Mr. Potato Head. He took the arm and reinserted it.

"Hey, uh, Hamm! Ya gotta see this!" I said, turning around and knocking Head off the bed with his tail. He landed in pieces on the floor "Oops! Sorry!"

Me and the other toys went to help the potato reattach his parts and he shouted "Stay away from me, Ya big moron!"

"Hey, come on, Potato Head! Leave him alone! It was an accident!" said Slinky, while Hamm carefully slid down his spring.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" I said

"Aw, beat it, Godwhacka!" said Mr. Potato Head. Gee, What a rude Potato!

"Can i piece you back together?" said Hamm, who had carefully climbed down Slinky's Spring.

"Ya sure you can, uh..." said Mr. Potato Head

"Hamm." said Hamm

"Hamm. Nice to meet Hamm." said Mr. Potato Head

"Oh, you'll make a good first impression on a piggy bank but you won't make on a dinosaur?" said Slinky

Then he snuck out tongue out at us, while Hamm reinserted his parts.

"Don't worry, Rex. I'll be your friend." said Slinky

"Thanks, Slinky." I said

"Wanna play checkers?" said Slinky

"Sure." I said. And so me and Slinky played checkers. I was Red and Slinky was black. And I won! Then we decided to play agian. At one point I asked "When is that Andy kid coming to play us?"

"You like playtime, Don't you?" said Slinky

"Oh Yes! It's so fun!" I said

"Yeah. I remeber my first playtime." said Slinky


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Movies Part 4

**Here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

**August 21st 1999**

It was my and Hamm's first saturday at Andy's house. We had learned of Andy's other toys: Snake the Snake, Etch-a-Sketch, Rocky Gibraltar The Wrestler and Lenny the Binoculars, Teddy the Teddy, Ducky the ducky, The troikas Sarge and Mr. Spell. Suddenly we heard an evil sounding laugh!

"Aaah! What was that?" I said

"That would Sid!" said Rocky. He and some of the other ran onto the desk and looked out the window. Me and Hamm followed.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Who's Sid?" said Hamm

Rocky held Lenny in both of our faces and pointed at a kid with a scary skull T-shirt. I almost dropped right out the window.

"That's a scary kid." I said

"That's Sid Phillips!" said Slinky "Andy's next neighbour."

"He tortures toys" said Slinky

"He does?" I said "Why?"

"We don't know." said Mr. Potato Head "Snake thinks he's just a jerk."

"Who is this time, Rocky?" said Slinky

"Looks like a plush zebra." said Rocky, looking through. He then gave Lenny to me. "Here. You wanna look?"

I didn't really want to look. Although i did. I looked through Lenny and saw a toy zebra with it legs tied to a stick of dynamite.

"That poor zebra!" I said

"Let me see! Let me see!" said Hamm. He took Lenny out of my hands and look and said "Oh no! This is Awful!" Then Lenny shouted, "He's lighting the stick! Everyone hit the dirt!"

We all jumped off the window sill and onto the desk and heard a big explosion. We looked out the window and there, where the zebra once was, we saw a crater in the ground. We saw Sid, laughing and shouting "Yes! He's gone! He's Dead! The Zebra is Dead!"

"That kid is a big fat meanie!" I wailed

"That's just the tip of the evil iceberg. Sometime he destroys toy with his vicious dog, Scud." said Mr. Potato Head

Me and Hamm looked and saw an evil terrier, barking wildly.

"That Sid Phillips is evil!" I said "I'm glad we live with Andy!"

The other said "Same Here!"


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Movies Part 5

**Here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

**August 26th 1999**

A few weeks after Andy got Hamm and me, his folks decided to take him for a nice stroll. They put Andy in his wagon and he decided to take Me, Slinky, Hamm, Robot, Snake and Mr. Potato Head with him.

We stopped and played at the park for a little while. Then he left us unattended for a while and Hamm rolled down a hill. Me, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head ran to save him. When we got to the bottom of the hill, Hamm wasn't there. We then saw him in the mouth of a racoon! Quickly Mr. Potato Head tossed Slinky's front end at the racoon and Slinky grabbed on to that sucker. Then he started to run and Slinky had to hang to this ears. And Me and Mr. Potato Head had to hang on to Slinky's Back end. Luckily Andy's mom and dad spotted us with the racoon and came over to save us. First They ordered the racoon to drop me and the guys. Then they shooed the racoon and then carried us back to the wagon.

Robot and Snake were there to greet us.

"Hey, Hamm! You all right? said Robot

"Yeah." Hamm told him "Just a few teeth marks on my back. They'll buff right out!" He then looked at me, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky and said "Thanks for,uh, coming to save me back there."

"You're welcome." we said

* * *

When we got home, Andy's mom was berating him.

"Andy! You need to take better care of your toys!" she said

His dad wasn't stand for this.

"Honey! Leave him alone! He's only fours years old!" he dad

"We paid a lot of money for those!" said the mom

The two adults argued until finally Andy's dad said "That's It! I'm outta Here!" He got in his car and drove away. Andy's dad didn't come back.

* * *

Later that evening, we decided to play Candy Land to get over Andy's Dad leaving.

"Where's Hamm?" I said

"He'sssssssssssssssss over by the window." said Snake

"He's looking a little down." said Mr. Potato Head

"I'll go talk to the guy." said Slinky, walking over to where Hamm was.

A few seconds later Slinky came back down with Hamm and we played Candy Land.


	6. Chapter 6: Before The Movies Part 6

**Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

**September 6th 1999**

It had been a few days since Andy's dad left. The kid managed to work through the pain with our help. Soon before we knew it he was starting kindergarten. And we soon realized we wouldn't be played with all day. So we decided to pass the time by playing broad games.

"Hey, Rex!" Slinky shouted at me, while i was by the window. I looked down at him.

"Yeah, Slinky?" I said

"We'll be playing some broads. Wanna join us?" Slinky asked

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Andy to return." I replied

"Well if You change your mind, we'll be down here on the floor." Slinky told him. Then he went to play some games with the others. After a few games, I decided to join them.

* * *

Before We knew it, Andy was home and he had brought two new toys with him. One of them was a clown with a big rubber bum. He placed it on the floor. The other toy, which held in his hand, was a cowboy doll, with a yellow shirt, blues jeans, a red bandana, a brown hat, brown boots (With spurs on them), brown belt, and a black and vest. On the left side of his vest, he had a sheriff's badge. Then Andy planned a little with us and the cowboy. He put Hamm in a shoebox and placed Robot near the box and said

"Oh No! Farmer's John's Prized pig has been captured by animal hating outlaws who wanna turn him into bacon and eat him! Don't worry, Farmer John! Sheriff Woody will save your pig!"

He placed the cowboy doll on my back, pretending I was a horse, pulled a string outta his backside and we heard him say "_Reach For The Sky_!"

Andy then knocked robot away and put him in a laundry basket. Then he placed Hamm on his bedside table and rode me and the cowboy over to the desk. It was really fun. I saw Andy write something on the cowboy's right boot. Then he rode me and the cowboy over to his bed and plopped the cowboy off my back and onto the bed. Then he placed me on the floor and the clown on the bed. Then his mom called down stairs for dinner and he had to leave. Although first Andy grabbed the cowboy and pulled his string and he said "_You're My Favorite deputy!" _Then he left the room. Once Andy walked out the door, we came to life and went over to the bed to meet the new guys. Robot even got outta the basket that Andy put him in. Then Slinky, Robot, Me, Mr. Potato Head, and Snake all climbed onto the bed and said hello to the cowboy and the clown. (Hamm was already there)

The cowboy was the first to talk.

"Whoa, uh, howdy animals and non-animals." he said

"Hi there, Cowboy and Clown" Slink said "Welcome to Andy's Room. I'm Slinky Dog. Although my pals call Slinky. And here's a few of them. This is Rex," pointing at me "Mr. potato Head," pointing at Mr. Potato Head "Robot," pointing at Robot "Snake," pointing at Snake "and Hamm." pointing at Hamm.

"Nice to meet ya all!" said The cowboy "My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Roly Poly Clown." he pointed at the clown toy

"Hey There." said The clown

"See, Clown? Everyone's friendly. What'd i tell ya? And you wanted to stay at that school." said Woody

"OK. Everyone is friendly. I'll give ya that!" said Roly Poly Clown

"Nice to meet ya both." Slink said

"Hey, How did ya talk without moving your lips back there?" said Hamm

"I have this pull string in my back." he said. He pulled and we heard a voice box say "_There's a snake in my boot!_"

"Wow! Impressive!" said Robot

"Thanks" said Woody

"Issss there really a sssssssssssnake in your boot?" said Snake

"Nah. That's just a phrase." said Woody

"Speaking of Boots, I think i saw Andy write something on your right boot." I said

Woody looked at the soil of his right boot and said with

"Well I'll be danged. He wrote his name on my boot."

"And he even used permanent Ink!" I said "He didn't write his name on our feet."

"Wow. Way to go, Cowboy! Your first day with Andy and you alway got all his affection." said Robot

"Whoa." said Woody, He had a big smile on his face

And that's the story on how Andy got Woody, who later began his favorite toy and our brave leader


End file.
